William Nantucket
Overview William Nantucket is a human male serving in the Galactic Imperium. He is considered to be a 'poster-boy' for the Imperium, appearing frequently in propoganda and advertisements. This is ironic due to his occupation as a covert spy. William is regarded as one of the best spies in the Imperial Intelligence Agency. Original Creator: Captain Kenbo Personality Somewhat reckless and arrogant, William often does not believe he posesses the capacity for failure. His good looks and charisma make him popular among the ladies (and likely some men) though he is attempting to put his womanizing days behind him. William's kindness and attitude towards others really depends on his mood. He won't hesitate to fight or even kill anyone that crosses him. The fact that William has taken so many lives has now made murder almost second nature to him. Little remorse is felt for a death by his hand. That, along with anger issues, makes for a dangerous combination. Appearance William is a young man in his twenties, fit and tall, with light brown hair and blue eyes. He opts to wear expensive clothing brands with bright colors or pastels and has a taste for luxury, frequently sporting designer wristwatches. Typically he is seen wearing a navy blazer with tan trousers but switches to whatever uniform is appropriate for a particular combat mission. Skills/ Weaponry Military training has made William proficient with and in firearms, hand to hand combat, and martial arts . Because it is required by the IIA, he is fluent in other languages though it is not known specifically which ones. He is most comfortable using a IIA standard issue pistol and has been known to sometimes wield two. While he has aquired the legendary Sword of Finnivere, he very rarely uses it in combat. Backstory Early life William was the second son born to a wealthy couple in Portsmouth, New Hampshire USA on Earth. He is the younger brother of Oliver Nantucket. Their father was George Nantucket who succumbed to an unknown illness. Not much is known about William's mother though it was mentioned she was killed in a car accident. It was also hinted that George changed his surname to Nantucket and that the family originally held a different name. As a boy William enjoyed sailing on his father's boat. He attended a boarding school and overall had a very privileged childhood. Yet he does not remember it fondly. William's father, while rarely having physically hurt his children, would frequently put William and his brother through psychological torment. With that and repeated affairs, William developed a strong hatred for his father. He also felt abandonned with him when Oliver, once he was old enough, joined the Exploratory Corps and left for deep space exploration. The Collective War Soon after The Shift, a race of magic weilding mystics known as, The Collective, arrived in System 54 and waged war against the Imperium. Some time before this, William had enlisted in the Imperial army and was called to serve in the war. It is not clear what his exact rank in the army was though it seems at one point he held the rank of general. Though the war did not last long, William saw many atrocities that caused him to resent the Collective race. Towards the last days of the war, a company under William's command was captured by Collective soldiers. In an attempt to rescue them, William, with the help of his remaining troops, captured three Collective fighters and began interrogating them. Their unwillingness to reveal the location of William's men led to the furious general executing them one by one. Imperial high command did not take kindly to this and William was discharged from service. Because other officers owed him favors, he receieved a medical discharge instead of a dishonorable one. Writing After the war ended, William moved to Los Angeles, California where he pursued a career in writing. With the help of literay agent, Charles Sider, he was able to publish his book, Suicide of the Angels, a novel based on his experiences in the Collective War. He enjoyed a laidback lifestyle for some time before being pulled back into the world of service. IIA Freelancer With an unexpected visit from an old contact, Dane Duscott, William was introduced to freelancing for the Imperial Intelligence Agency. For some time he did small jobs that Dane gave him such as intercepting a drug shipment and recovering a top secret biological weapon. Unbeknownst to him, all the jobs he did were actually part of a nefarious scheme by Duscott to aid Aurelia. Duscott, under the guise of a terrorist known as 'The Red Cape', bombed a power core factory on Earth and framed William for it. Luckily IIA Director, Arthur Savile, needed little convincing of William's innocence. He agreed to exonerate William if he captured and returned Duscott to Earth. IIA Spy Proving himself by capturing The Red Cape, William was allowed to become an IIA agent. He quickly rose through the ranks of the agency and soon found himself agent in command of Delta Squad. Hand and his squad, comprised of Dino Modena, Claire McMadden, and Victor Vardos, became close friends. Corsair Corporation William's first mission with his new squad took him to the neutral country of Switzerland. There he was to destroy a cyborg mercenary from Qoter who had stolen Imperium base locations with the intention of selling them to Aurelia. After killing the mercenary and delivering his body to the IIA, it was discovered the mercenary's cybernetics were highly sophisticated. The IIA's Research and Development team began reverse engineering the armor and its cybernetics with the hopes of one day creating a legion of cybernetically enhanced soldiers. The project was called Project Bedford. R&D quickly became stumped by the advanced technology and struggled to recreate it. William took the head of R&D, Griswold Quarrenshozi, also called Q, to Qoter so he might find information to continue his work. Their quest led them to Xion Corsair III, heir to the Corsair Corporation, who had been continuing some of his family's work in secret, underground. Corsair revealed he had perfected his grandfather's defective androids and had now discovered how to create perfect replicas of human beings. He called his creations Casts and explained he had already created twenty-five of them which were living ordinary lives across the System, completely unaware of their true nature. Former IIA operative, Felix Loiter was later found out to be a Cast after a microchip was found in his brain. Mission to South America Accompanied by Claire McMadden, William goes to the Patagonia region of South America. They had been instructed to deliever five hundred thousand Imperial credits to a landowner in exchange for allowing the Imperium to construct a listening post on his property. The mission goes awry when the IIA agents are intercepted by Aurelian sympathizers and their money is stolen. Eventually they defeat the sympathizers, recover the money, and safely deliver it. William also realizes he is developing feelings for his colleague Claire, who at the time was in a relationship with Mercer Bowen. The Prophecy Fate caused William to crash land on the planet Soateria when on his way back to Earth after completing a mission. He was rescued by primitive villagers who lived in the Ratha forest. After William revealed he was from Earth, the villagers believed him to be "the chosen one", someone who many generations of them had been waiting for based on an ancient prophecy. William proved himself to be the chosen one after destroying a Corsair android that had essentially enslaved the villagers for over a hundred years. The prophecy was explained to him and it was said he would bring "salvation", which at the time he was unsure what that entailed. Project Salvation The IIA as well as the RIS came across some data files and rumors of a powerful superweapon in System 54 created by Qoter, many decades ago. The weapon was said to be part of Project Salvation and was hidden away to prevent anyone from using it's power. Arthur Savile, after discovering the Ratha prophecy, believed William was fated to find the weapon for the Imperium. This is why Arthur was willing to allow William to work for him while many other organizations in the Imperium prefered to distance themselves from him. Soon after William acquired the Sword of Finnivere, the weapon was revealed as a space station that had been moved into Tirunei's orbit. Director Irina Volkov of the RIS convinced Arthur Savile that for the preservation of the Sytem, it was better for the weapon to be destroyed rather than it fall into the hands of their respective factions. Arthur agreed to send William and Bernd Jager to the station to destroy it. However, both agents had received secret orders to steal the plans for the station and kill the other agent. In the end William stabbed Bernd with his sword and left him to die on the Orbital Station. The plans went to Imperium high command and the prophecy was seemingly fulfilled. Mission to The Spire A search for a mysterious Aurelian benefactor somehow led William to Collective Headquarters. This was just days prior to the passing of the Collective Registration Act. William was instructed to investigate a gathering of high profile individuals in The Spire. He enlisted the help of Imperial pilot, Phil Rider, and they both soon found themselves caught in a large battle between those that supported the Act and those against. Both Imperials were dealt with several injuries but were lucky to survive the battle. Bioweapon The IIA investigated the disappearance of the deadly X-12 Nerve Gas after it had last been reported to be in Dane Duscott's posession. William, along with Dino Modena and Victor Vardos, infiltrated Aurelia's superprison on Zarus, known as Dark Gate, to rescue the captured Agent Jack Bard who apparently had some information on the bioweapon. When they reached Bard, the dying agent revealed he had no information and simply wished to be rescued. After freeing all GI prisoners, the three agents, now with Claire McMadden, went to Dane Duscott himself for information. Held in a secret IIA black site in Antarctica, Dane was initially reluctant to reveal the location of the X-12. After much convincing, he finally informed Delta Squad it was in The Skarr in Australia. Immediately the IIA squad headed to the Australian slums with Dane in tow. The weapon was found but they were not the first to get there. After a fight between an Aurelian spy, a Collective acolyte, and a Marauder bounty hunter, ultimately William secured the bioweapon for the Imperium. However Dane managed to escape and now remains at large. Trivia *Captain Kenbo wanted to create a character that seemed to have the perfect life. He chose the name William Nantucket because it sounds like some pretentious rich kid name. *The name William Nantucket was once considered for another story about a ship captain sailing on a post apocolyptic Earth completely covered by water. It is possible this idea will be explored in The Insurgency. *William takes heavy inspiration from Anakin Skywalker, the main character in the Star Wars saga. *Captain Kenbo has said if this was a live action series, Matt Lanter would be the ideal choice of actor to play Nantucket. Lanter voiced Anakin Skywalker on the Star Wars The Clone Wars animated series. *The beginning of the series showing Nantucket as a writer living in Los Angeles is inspired by the show, Californication. His literary agent and hover car modeled after a Porsche 911 are also based on elements from the show. *Originally Nantucket was intended to be more of a womanizer with a drinking problem but this was greatly toned down. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters